Due to socially derived fashion and good hygiene, it has long been common for human hair to be styled and cleaned. With the variety of hair lengths, hair treatments and visual appearances which exist, styling aids have long been employed to attain the desired finished effect. Among these aids are specialty shampoos, treatments, rinses, combing aids, setting aids, sculpting aids, and finishing aids, all designed to prepare the hair or change the consistency of the hair to respond to a styling technique to attain a particular desired effect.
In general, regardless of the particular visual effect to be obtained, a cleansing and styling cycle is required to prepare the hair and finish the hair in the desired manner, whether the final effect is to be soft and flowing, or stiff and rigid, with either a natural or plastique look. Except for special designer effects, it is generally accepted that the cleansing/styling cycle should leave the hair with high luster and sheen, as well as with a full bodied appearance, with the hair being easily managed for being placed into the desired style.
In order to satisfy the requirements for the cleansing/styling cycle, many commercially available products have been formulated for complementing each other, such as cleansing shampoos and cream rinses, and stiff setting gels and glossing aids. In addition, fragrance, color, rheology, clarity, sparkle and other physical and organoleptic characteristics are utilized to win consumer enticement or acceptance, to provide actual or final function, or to provide mechanical means to create the desired function.
Although numerous hair care products have been developed and are employed simultaneously with other, complementary products, these products are all produced and distributed as separate, independent products. One principal example of such complementary products is the styling or sculpting gels have been created and employed for holding the hair in a particular place in accordance with the desired style. As the complementary product, glossing and conditioning agents have been employed with the sculpting gels in order to give a finished style and impart a fresh, healthy appearance to the hair.
Due to the composition of these products, sculpting gels and glossing/conditioning agents have been sold as separate, independent products, which may be mixed together prior to application to the hair. However, a combined sculpting gel and glossing/conditioning agent has not been obtainable, in view of the inability to assure product separation and precise dispensing of the requisite ratio of each product.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-phase, high viscosity cosmetic preparation wherein said preparation comprises two or more independent, rheologically unique components which are maintained in a single container and simultaneously dispensed therefrom in a preset, desired, continuously repeated ratio.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-phase, high viscosity cosmetic preparation having the characteristic features described above, wherein each of said phases are maintained independent from each other, regardless of external forces acting thereon to cause interaction therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-phase, high viscosity cosmetic preparation having the characteristic features described above, wherein said phases are mixable with each other upon rubbing, but are retained separate and distinct during retention in the dispenser.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.